the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Planet (2005 CGI film)/Credits
Full credits for Planet (2005 CGI film). Logos Opening COLUMBIA PICTURES PRESENTS A REVOLUTION STUDIOS and MARC PRTT PRODUCTION A LUKAIN ANIMATION FILM PLANET Closing Crawl Art Digital Production Ken Maruyama Anett Gough Stephanie Greco Dawn Guinta Lea Lambert Wendy Mashburn Samantha Ofole-Prince Rosie Server Training and Artist Development Diane St. Clair JC Cornwell Dan Gutierrez Steven Vargas Samantha Brown Senior Staff Randy Lake Rob Bredow Rick Mischel Imageworks India Additional Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Canada Inc. Additional Visual Effects by Prime Focus VFX Pacific ID Artists Andy Mower Carlos Morales Ian A. Harris Michael Animation Samuel Jørgensen Wendy Seddon Aleksandar Djordjevic Ryan Leonard David Piombino Robert Dauphinais Adam Gandola Visual Effects Supervisor Tom Speeley Additional Visual Effects by Method Studios Compositors Andy Mower Carlos Morales Ian A. Harris Mathias Frodin Samuel Jørgensen Wendy Seddon Aleksandar Djordjevic Ryan Leonard David Piombino Robert Dauphinais Adam Gandola Additional Visual Effects by Cantina Creative Additional Visual Effects by Perception 3D Stereoscopic Conversion 3D Stereo Services by Prime Focus 3D Producers Michael S. Pryor Chris McClintock Savio Cruz Franklin Mascarhenas Leads Binoy Thomas Puneet Samra Natalys Raut-Sieuzac Sunny Chawla Rakhee Ghosh Debarghy Dutta Abhishek Warang Compositors Keshav Parab Prabir Bera Ashish Mishra Rahul Pagare Darshan D. Rane Rajeev Sahu Mobin Mathew Yogesh Dattaram Palav Vinod Kumar Vaishya Somnath Adak Roto & Paint Supervisors Shreeraj Gopi Vaibhav Deshmukh Manoj Kumar Mandeep Singh Tarun Jain Amol Rohidas Pawar Gudati Chandrashekar Roto Production Team Nixon Fernando Alrick Fernandes Kevin Dsouza Annsh Patel Rameez Mukaddam Andrew Jagtap Aisshwarya Dubey Mike Anders Sharique Faiz Chad Cortvriendt 3D Editorial Priyal Mahadik Parag Mestry Azeem Shaikh Sachin Patidar Neelkanth Mapara Adam Hall Latham Robertson Charlie Luce IO/IT Amit Desai Previsualization by The Third Floor Soundtrack available on Red Records Music "Amazing Grace" Written by John Newton Performed by Eric Rigler"I'm An Old Cowhand" Written by Johnny Mercer Performed by Roy Rogers Courtesy of The Roy and Dale Evans Rogers Childrens Trust "Toccata-Carpimus Noctem" Written by Johann Sebastian Bach Arranged by Paul O'Neill Performed by Trans-Siberian Orchestra Courtesy of Night Castle Management "Theo's Dream" Written and Performed by Karen Hua Qi Han Ottosson Courtesy of Omega Entertainment Group "Love Is Peters" Written by Sylvia Robinson, Ellas McDaniel and Mickey Baker Performed by Band "2000 Light Years From Home" Written by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards Performed by The Rolling Stones Courtesy of ABKCO Music and Records Inc. "Pictures Of Matchstick Men" Written by Francis Rossi Performed by Status Quo Courtesy of Sanctuary Records Group Ltd. Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "I'm Waiting For The Man" Written by Lou Reed Performed by The Velvet Underground Courtesy of Universal Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Strange Brew" Written by Eric Patrick Clapton, Gail Collins and Felix Pappalardi Performed by Cream Courtesy of Polydor Ltd. (U.K.) Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "A Summer Song" Written by David Stuart, Keith Noble and Clive Metcalfe Performed by Chad & Jeremy Courtesy of Future Noise Music "Baseball Stomp" Traditional Performed by Adam Blau "Three Cheers" Written and Performed by Adam Blau Courtesy of Red Records "Happy Birthday To You" Written by Mildred J. Hill and Patty Smith Hill Performed by Adam Blau "Empire State Of Mind" Written by Shawn Carter, Alicia Augello-Cook, Angela Hunte, Bert Keyes, Sylvia Robinson, Jane't Sewell and Al Shuckburgh Performed by Jay-Z featuring Alicia Keys Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing Alicia Keys appears courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Contains a sample of "Love On A Two Way Street" Performed by The Moments Courtesy of Sugarhill Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing and Courtesy of Sanctuary Records Group Ltd. Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Back In Time" Written by Arman do Christian Pérez, Marc Kinchen, Adrian Trejo, Urales Vargas, Sylvia Robinson, Ellas McDaniel and Mickey Baker Produced by Marc MK Kinchen, DJ Big Syphe & DJ Buddha Performed by Pitbull Pitbull appears courtesy of Mr. 305/Polo Grounds Music/RCA Records Contains a sample of "Love Is Strange" Performed by Mickey & Sylvia Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment © 2005 Revolution Studios Distribution Co, Inc. and LuKain Animation All Rights Reserved. Revolution Studios Distribution Co, Inc. and LuKain Animation is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Filmed at Kaufman Astoria Studios, Queens, and Steiner Studios, Brooklyn, New York Celebrity Aliens footage courtesy of Columbia Records, Corbis, CNN, Investigation Discovery, Getty Images, Lady Gaga & Mermaid Films, LLC, Disney Enterprises, Inc., Producers Library, Richard Nixon Presidential Library, Scooter Braun Projects, LLC, and Stephen King & Simon & Schuster "The Union" by Cameron Crowe © 2012 Budgerigar, LLC "Need for Speed" audio © 2005 Electronic Arts Inc. NBC News courtesy of NBC Universal Archives New York Post courtesy of NYP Holdings, Inc. The Village Voice courtesy of Village Voice, LLC Major League Baseball related elements in the motion picture licensed by Major League Baseball Properties, Inc. Apollo 11 archival footage courtesy of NASA and Thought Equity Motion/CBS News Special Thanks to Susan Ringo Tishman Speyer New York City Mayor's Office of Film, Theatre and Broadcasting The Metropolitan Transportation Authority MTA Bridges and Tunnels Filmed With The Support of The New York State Governor's Office for Motion Picture & Television Development The National Aeronautics and Space Administration's cooperation and assistance does not reflect an endorsement of the contents of the film or the treatment of the characters therein. Prints by DELUXE Theatrical release= |-| DVD/Blu-ray release= This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents, and locations portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits